Ayudame
by DollyParadise
Summary: Saku:::::::::::ryoSaku: sakuno es acopsada por su profesor, pasaran varias ocasas para que junto a Ryoma superen las adversidades
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** prince of tennis no me pertenece, (T.T) por que si no todos mis fics estarian en proceso de edicion para el anime o.o

**...:AhodollCreations:...  
Ayudame**

Sakuno y ryoma, una historia interesante…  
Se han preguntado que pasaría si llegase a darse el caso en el que sakuno se vea en situaciones difíciles y Ryoma sea el único capas de hacer algo…. sin tener… la suficiente confianza como para hacerlo!..  
Les presento a otra de mis historias, totalmente Sakuno X Ryoma

**cap1 Amenazas…**

Sakuno ryusaki (16 años), la chica más linda de seigaku o al menos eso era lo que decían la mayoría de los chicos, pero a ella no le importaba lo que los demás pensaban, a ella solo le interesaba saber..Lo que el pensaba de ella, era solo el.., la persona que la hacia balbucear todo el tiempo, pero el no la notaba…

Ya era tarde y las clases habían terminado pero la joven Sakuno seguía entrenando, no importaba cuanto tardase, estaba decidida a ser buena jugando tenis, solo para que el la notara  
Estaba a punto de anochecer, ya era hora de que se fuera, a ella le asustaba mucho estar sola y peor si era de noche pero sus deseos de superarse eran mayores

ah, ya va a anochecer, dijo la joven mientras apurada recogía sus cosas, es mejor que me valla y camino apurada pero lenta no sin antes notar una sombra, quien esta ahí, dijo asustada la Joven, nadie respondía, ya eran varias las ocasiones en las que sentía que alguien la observaba y al fin esta vez sabría quien era..

Estaba asustada, ya era oscuro, se dio vuelta y decidida a irse cuanto antes, se puso en marcha y de repente alguien la agarro del brazo, era un profesor, el de química para ser exactos, pero que haría su profesor a estas horas, era obvio, el era quien la estaba siguiendo, Su profesor "kaoru Kusanagi" era bastante joven, demasiado para ser un profesor, también era muy atractivo, típico, el profesor joven, atractivo, inteligente y por el que todas sus alumnas babean estaba enamorado de la joven Sakuno, esta situación la espantaba, era lo más lógico, además eso explicaba el que la considerase su alumna favorita si ella no era la más inteligente en esa materia…

Las palabras del profesor hacían que temblase, y peor aun, la amenaza, no podría decirle a nadie, además nadie le creería…

Tomoka: Sakuno...Sakuno...

Sakuno: discúlpame, no te estaba escuchando

Tomoka: has estado muy distraída últimamente

Sakuno: no es nada, en serio n n

Tomoka: a, mira es el profesor kaoru, vamos a saludarlo...

Sakuno: NO!... ve tu si quieres, yo te esperare en la fuente de sodas

Tomoka: como quieras...Profesor! hola n n

Kaoru: Tomoka, que gusto verte, tu amiga Sakuno... no viene contigo?

Tomoka: si, estamos comprando un par de cosas para el baile de primavera...

Kaoru: con que el baile de primavera!

Tomoka: si, y dígame profesor, usted ira al baile

Kaoru: depende, tal vez vaya claro solo si cierta persona no se oponga a ir conmigo

Tomoka: cierta persona?

Kaoru: y dime, acaso tú y Sakuno ya tienen a alguien con quien ir?

Tomoka: a mi ya me invitaron y acepte aun que no era la persona que yo esperaba (o sea Ryoma), y lo mas probable es que Sakuno rechace a todos los que se lo propongan

Kaoru: ya veo

Tomoka: bueno tengo que irme, hasta mañana profesor

Kaoru: si, salúdame a Sakuno

mientras tanto la joven Sakuno caminaba sola, con la mirada en el suelo, su mente siempre estaba en otro lugar, no podía concentrarse, le asustaba mucho cuando tocaba la hora de química, la sola presencia de estar cerca de esa persona hacia que su cuerpo temblase, el nunca la había lastimado ni había hecho nada malo para perjudicarla, tan solo le encantaba tenerla a su lado, le gustaba ver esa expresión de miedo cuando se le acercaba, le gustaba mucho, pero a ella le asustaba la sola idea de no saber cuando ni donde iba a aparecer para recordarle que la seguiría a cualquier parte, sabia que el siempre estaría rondándola, la idea de tener a alguien que se convirtiese en su sombra le hacia temerle aun más. Ella sabia que el nunca le haría daño, sabia que la respetaba, porque de verdad la quería pero aun así, tenia mucho miedo

Ryoma: alza la cabeza mientras caminas, puedes provocar un accidente

Sakuno: Ryoma

Ryoma: que

Sakuno: ¬¬ nada

Ryoma: vas a quedarte ahí parada o me vas a dejar pasar

Sakuno: °/° ah, lo siento, ibas a algún lado

Ryoma: si

Sakuno: puedo acompañarte? n n

Ryoma: para que preguntas si ya me estas siguiendo.

Sakuno: u/u, no me di cuenta

Ryoma: de donde vienes? (Increíble, esta vez es ryoma quien quiere iniciar una conversación)

Sakuno: e...estaba acompañando a Tomoka a comprar unas cosas para el baile de primavera

Ryoma: te falta mucho Sakuno

Sakuno: que?

Que te falta mucho, la chica veía al joven alejarse, por que le habría dicho eso, sabia algo acaso, no, no podía saber nada

Ryoma: no ibas a acompañarme

Sakuno: si.. nn

Sakuno trataba lo más que podía en seguir el paso de Ryoma, en verdad caminaba a prisa, pero estaba bien, no todos los días se daba el lujo de caminar al lado de uno de los titulares más guapos de Seigaku aun que algo le preocupaba, no era el asunto con aquel profesor, era como si hubiese olvidado algo, pero que seria °-°, de repente se detuvo e hizo que el joven que le acompañaba también lo hiciera..

Ryoma: pasa algo, dijo con un tono despreocupado

Sakuno: creo que... tenía algo que hacer.

Ryoma: ¿?

Tomoka: SAKUNO! -Dijo gritando su amiga que aparecía corriendo hacia donde se encontraba

Sakuno: oO, ya...ya me acorde!

Tomoka: me tuviste buscándote por todo el lugar, quedamos en vernos en la fuente de sodas y hora te encuentro con...°°... con...OO con...oO...Con MI PRINCIPE RYOMA! (Lo dijo gritando desde una distancia considerablemente lejos)

Sakuno: u/u, pudo haber dicho todo eso sin gritar

Ryoma: yo ya me tengo que ir..

Sakuno: n/n si ( será lo mejor, no creo que ryoma quiera encontrarse con tomoka)

Tomoka: a donde va mi príncipe Ryoma?

Sakuno: no se...

Tomoka: cierto, el profesor kaoru te manda saludos Sakuno..¬-¬

Sakuno: n/n ah, tomoka date prisa, solo me dieron permiso hasta las cuatro y mañana tenemos que ir al colegio

Tomoka: Sakuno, mañana tenemos examen de química verdad?

Sakuno: u u, si

Tomoka: Ese no será ningún problema, puedes decirle al profesor que cancele el examen, verdad que lo harás Sakuno-chan

Sakuno: °/° y por que yo?

Tomoka: por que eres la favorita, todos en Seigaku lo saben

Sakuno: oo, todos

Tomoka: si, y la verdad no me sorprendería que un día de estos el profesor kaoru te confiese que esta perdidamente enamora de su queridísima alumna Sakuno ¬¬, ese día te convertirás en la envidia de todas las chicas

Sakuno: ojala y fuese tan fácil como piensas

Tomoka: dijiste algo?

Sakuno: no, ya vamonos, tengo que regresar temprano a casa

Tomoka: Sakuno tu casa queda por el orto lado

Sakuno: si, pero antes tengo que comprar unas cosas...

Tomoka: bien, hasta mañana! y que sueñes con el profesor

Sakuno: nnU, ese comentario no me hace mucha gracia

Kaoru: miren nada más, pero si es mi queridísima Sakuno

Sakuno: profesor, que hace por acá ¬¬

Kaoru: hace unas horas intentaste esquivarme verdad, y por eso me mandaste a tu amiga Tomoka...

Sakuno: n..nada que ver

Kaoru: me parece bien, además (lo dijo mientras tomaba a Sakuno de la cintura y la acercaba más hacia el) nunca, y escúchame bien, nunca vas a poder líbrate de mi Sakuno

Sakuno: aléjese! (Lo dijo cuidadosamente no llamar la atención, después de todo estaban en un lugar publico)

Kaoru: me encanta cuando intentas hacerte la difícil, y me gusta más verte así, tan...nerviosa, mi querida Sakuno

-el maldito profesor estaba espantando a Sakuno, la pobre estaba acorralada, este era su fin, de seguro el malvado clavaría sus afilados dientes en el cuello de la joven, o al menos eso era lo que Sakuno pensaba cuando tenia tan de cerca de aquel sujeto.

Ryoma: Sakuno! te estaba esperando

Sakuno: ah!..., claro (alejándose de la bestia y acercándose a su príncipe)

Ryoma: Profesor, podría devolverme mi novia, vamos Sakuno tenemos mucho que hacer

Sakuno: s...si (nn U)

Kaoru: No sabía que ya tenías novio Sakuno

Sakuno u/ (yo tampoco)

Ryoma: no creemos que sea conveniente andarlo divulgando, cierto Sakuno

Sakuno: si (aun estaba confundida, ¡por que ryoma la había ayudado, la razón no importaba, en verdad estaba agradecida por la acción heroica del chico)

Ryoma: no es que nos moleste su compañía, pero a mi novia y a mi nos gustaría pasar este día juntos, así que preferiríamos estar solos

Kaoru: entiendo perfectamente, los veo mañana ( y se fue, aunque no parecía estar tan convencido de lo que le había dicho quien aparentemente seria su nuevo rival)

Sakuno: u/u, mu...muchas gracias ryoma

-Era eso lo que te preocupaba en la mañana, dijo el joven con un tono despreocupado  
-Si, dijo la joven que aun estaba avergonzada después de lo que había ocurrido  
-no deberías decirle a alguien  
- no puedo hacerlo  
-por que?  
-no lo se  
La joven estaba llorando, sus dos manos cubrían su rostro, intentaba evitar que el la viera llorar, ya había hecho demasiado ayudándola hace unos minutos como para que ahora tuviese que soportar verla llorando, en medio de tanto llanto sintió como dos manos sujetaban sus hombro acercándola hasta...él.  
Ryoma estaba abrazándola, este habría sido el mejor día en la vida de sakuno, claro si cierto profesor no la hubiese acosado hace unos instantes, Sakuno seguía llorando, no podía hacer otra cosa, pero ahora estaba más confundida que al principio, no sabía si estaba llorando de tristeza o de felicidad  
Ryoma se alejo de la joven que ahora parecía más tranquila, con una de sus manos seco una de las lagrimas que corrían por esas delicadas mejillas, mientras que sakuno intentaba no perderse en su mirada, era solo con ella, solo en su compañía él mostraría ese lado dulce, en verdad, con ella era diferente.  
Te llevo a tu casa, dijo Ryoma mientras le daba la espalda a Sakuno que estaba más roja que un tomate, quien sabe, tal vez ryoma también había conseguido sonrojarse

Ryoma: camina, que ya se esta haciendo tarde

Sakuno: si

Lastima, su comportamiento había vuelto a ser el de siempre, pero no importaba, los pocos instantes en los que el había mostrado su lado dulce, ella había estado ahí para disfrutarlo segundo a segundo

/

Ya había amanecido, hoy seria el día del dichoso examen con el bendito profesor, sakuno había amanecido con el rostro de un ángel y quien en su lugar no lo haría, después de todo el día de ayer había pasado los momentos más memorables de su vida con su amado príncipe Ryoma

Tomoka: Sakuno!

Sakuno: deberías dejar de gritar

Tomoka: yo no grito, solo hablo fuerte ¬¬

Sakuno: pues deja de hablar fuerte

Tomoka: no me cambies el tema

Sakuno: no has tocado ningún tema ¬¬

Tomoka: pues estaba apunto de hacerlo

Sakuno: que te lo impide

Tomoka: bien, ¡como es eso de que tu y Ryoma están saliendo!

Sakuno: o/O, u/u, ¡¿Quién te dijo eso?

Tomoka: no lo se, lo escuche de...TODOS EN SEIGAKU!

Sakuno: tranquila, no creas en lo que...espera, dijiste TODOs

Tomoka: solo respóndeme

Sakuno: bueno pues n/n, no, todo es mentira, fue n invento nuestro, pero no le digas a nadie, es un secreto n n

Tomoka: ah, bueno si es asi...espera...oo...TIENES UN SECRETO CON RYOMA!

Sakuno: ah, me vas a dejar sorda

Kaoru: Hola sakuno, creí que vendrías con Ryoma, después de todo, no se supone que son novios

Sakuno: Bueno, si pero...

Ryoma: Su madre es muy sobre protectora y se molesta mucho, cierto sakuno

Sakuno: si, es muy sobre protectora nn

/t/TUM/TUM/TUM/

Kaoru: es el timbre, deberían entrar rápido

Tomoka: si, vamos Sakuno

Kaoru: no, Sakuno quédate, quisiera preguntarte algo

Ryoma: lo siento Sakuno vendrá conmigo

Kaoru: solo será unos instantes, yo justificare su atraso

Ryoma: bien, entonces no hay problema si yo también me quedo

Kaoru: solo necesito a Sakuno, si te quedas te castigaran por que no pienso justificarte

Ryoma: no importa, Sakuno es mi novia y no pienso dejarla sola!

Sakuno: °/°, Ry...Ryoma /

Kaoru: de acuerdo, Sakuno te espero en la sala de maestros en el receso

Ryoma: no puede, pensábamos almorzar juntos

Kaoru: entonces a la salida

Ryoma: hoy no tengo prácticas y la voy a llevar al cine

Kaoru: Entonces será para después de que salgan del cine

Ryoma: le prometí a su madre llevarla a su casa temprano y con lo sobre protectora que es, se asustaría ver a su hija legar con alguien mayor, no cree?

Kaoru: bien (acercándose a sakuno) entonces tu pon la fecha sakuno

Ryoma: ella no ira a ningun lado con usted

Kaoru: DEJA QUE ELLACONTESTE

Ryoma: gritarle a un alumno fuera del salón, eso no se vera bien en su hoja de vida profesor y peor aun si se ve acompañado de acoso a una de sus alumnas

Kaoru: no se de que hablas

Ryoma: aléjese de ella

-Ryoma alejo a Sakuno del sujeto, Sakuno, que estaba bastante asustada, agarro uno de los brazos de ryoma y se aferro a el, sin soltarlo ni un solo segundo en los instantes de segundos que se produjeron

Ryoma: ya nos vamos

Kaoru: ...habrás ganado una batalla, pero no la guerra, escuchaste, Echizen

Sakuno: gracias Ryoma

Ryoma: no puedo estar cerca tuyo todo el tiempo Sakuno, deberías decírselo a la entrenadora

Sakuno: porque, porque te preocupas tanto por mi? (lodito seguido y sin tartamudear)

Ryoma: (sorprendido ante la pregunta, se veía acorralado en sus pensamientos y por que no decirlo, también era presa de sus emociones)

Sakuno: no me has respondido

Ryoma: no lo se (pobre ryoma, Sakuno consiguió por fin ponerlo nervioso, ahora el joven Echizen estaba a merced de la joven Sakuno)

Sakuno: gracias

-Sakuno esta vez lo estaba abrazando, no lloraba pero ganas no le faltaron, ryoma devolvió el gesto de la chica, fueron minutos los que parecían transformarse en horas, Sakuno no dejaba de aferrarse a ryoma y Ryoma tampoco parecía querer soltar a Sakuno hasta que ambos se sorprendieron, era el sonido de un flash, el sonido que se escucha cuando alguien toma una foto, ambos se separaron, pero no tanto, lo suficiente como para que ryoma siguiese sosteniendo a sakuno de la cintura, ambos buscaron con la mirada al responsable de arruinar aquel momento y cuando ambos se dieron cuanta de la escena que armaban el uno junto al otro, decidieron separarse, sakuno sonrojada, Ryoma acomodando su gorra para evitar que se notase su color y claro, por que no atreverme a decir, también ocultaba su rostro de emoción, exactamente el mismo que ponía durante uno de sus dichosos partidos de tenis

Momoshiro: así los quería encontrar

Ryoma: debí imaginar que eras tu momoshiro

Momoshiro: uy perdón, interrumpí algo?

Ryoma: consíguete una vida ( lo dijo mientras sujetaba a sakuno para llevársela lejos de ahí y quien sabe, tal vez terminar lo que empezaron)

Momoshiro: su mano esta más abajo RYOMA

Ryoma: Cállate, y más te vale que me vayas dando ahora miso la cámara con la que tomaste la foto

Momoshiro: que foto?

Ryoma: deja de hacerte el gracioso, y dame la cámara

Momoshiro: no se de que me estas hablando

Sakuno: si momoshiro no fue quien tomo la foto...

Momoshiro: Pues sea quien sea, ahora tiene en su poder la foto del año, es decir, ryoma abrasándose con un chica...y no cualquier chica, justo tenia que ser con la nieta de la entrenadora, ahora si estas frito

Sakuno: o/o ( si mi abuela ve esa foto)

Ryoma: maldición (Si esa foto cae en manos de mi padtre)

Momoshiro: yo de ti me apuro en averiguar quien les tomo la foto, por que en cuanto revele el rollo, lo más seguro es que empapele todo Seigaku, o al menos eso es lo que yo haría (lo dijo mientras se alejaba)

Sakuno: (((suspiro)))

Ryoma: las clases ya empezaron cierto?

Sakuno: nos...  
Ryoma: van a castigar

-: Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, quien sabe talvez en el próximo capitulo salga más...  
ah, les tengo una pregunta¡ Este fic me salio tan cursi como me han dicho? y si es así, que preferirían, más cursi o menos cursi? o mejor aun, que pareja les gusta más SakunoXRyoma o SakunoXkaoru, yo adivino, la última es: SakunoXRyoma

Nota: no se confundan, kaoru es kaoru kusagani nio kaoru kaidoh n.n

Chau!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** prince of tennis no me pertenece, (T.T) por que si no todos mis fics estarian en proceso de edicion para el anime o.o

**...:AhodollCreations:...  
Ayudame**

**Cap2: Solo para mi**

Ya habían pasado dos semanas, no hubo noticias de la persona que tomo la foto, y la noticia de que ryoma y sakuno salían era noticia vieja

POV DE SAKUNO

La semana pasada kaoru intento acercarse a mi, por suerte ryoma estaba cerca, no se que le dio por protegerme pero eso me hace muy feliz, me dijo que si quería que kaoru dejara de molestarme deberíamos fingir una relación, de cuando acá tanto interés por ryoma, por mi esta bien, así podré pasar más tiempo con el y kaoru dejaría de molestarme, claro, no debo descuidar la materia, ya en dos ocasiones por simples errores nos amonesto a ryoma y a mí, tal vez le este causando problemas a ryoma, el dice que esta bien

El día de ayer le prepare un almuerzo como agradecimiento, no pudimos comerlo juntos pero no importa, cuando se lo entregue pude darme cuenta como su rostro me regalaba una sonrisa, que lindo, la verdad es una historia un poco KAWAI, no que ryoma lo fuese

Hoy antes de salir del colegio ryoma me paso a recoger de mis entrenamientos, las chicas se mostraron indiferentes, pero se que en el fondo están celosas, eso me hace sentir especial, camino a casa pasamos por un helado, ryoma no dejaba de mirarme, eso me incomodo, llegue a pensar que tenia algo en la cara, luego, ryoma dijo que otra ves me estaba siguiendo y al parecer así era, me llevo por un callejón y sin querer llegamos a una especie de muelle, ryoma me agarro de la cintura y comenzó a besarme, era tan lindo, creí que iba a desmayarme o a despertar porque parecía un cuento, sentí su lengua recorrerme boca, esa parte me asqueo por un rato, después comencé a disfrutarlo, ryoma me soltó y me agarro de la mano, me llevo hasta mi casa, antes de despedirse me pidió un beso, yo le di uno en la mejilla pero el me agarro desprevenida y me robo uno en la boca, se alejo diciendo que pasaría por mi en la mañana, es increíble, ahora solo tengo que tener cuidado de no despertar, ahora si estoy convencida de que estoes un sueño

FIN DEL POV DE SAKUNO

+POV DE RYOMA+

No se que me pasa, últimamente tengo pensamientos muy raros, todo es por la culpa de esa niña, ella me esta haciendo esto apropósito, acaso sabrá que no me puedo resistir a su sonrisa, la otra semana ese tipo intento acercársele, debí haber dejado que hiciera lo que quisiera pero no puedo permitirlo, no quiero que nadie se le hacer que, la quiero solo para mi, no me había dado cuenta de cuan posesivo podía llegar a ser

Sakuno es integrante del club de tenis femenino, no es muy buena, hace cuatro años intente enseñarle, mi padre me había obligado a entrenarla todos los domingos, era agradable ver como fallaba sus saques, lo que más me gustaba era ver la forma en la que se caía, se veía tan linda

No puedo soportar verla con otra persona, hoy me puse histérico al verla rodeada de chicas, no puedo creerlo, en verdad he actuado extrañamente, todo es por su culpa, esa estupida niña me hace decir cosas estupidas

La lleve a tomar un helado, no podía dejar de mirarla, es tan hermosa, creo que se dio cuenta de cómo la miraba, es tan linda cuando se pone nerviosa, me gusta como se intimida con mi mirada, por eso es que no soporto que ese sujeto se le acerque, la estaba siguiendo e nuevo, no podía permitir que me la quitara, que la alejara de mi, no iba a permitir una cosa así

La lleve al muelle, la verdad es que yo parecía más preocupado que ella, la verdad es que ya no me aguantaba, la quería solo para mi, no se que paso en esos momentos, cuando me di cuenta estaba besándola, la acerque hacia mi, no iba a dejarla escapar, o ahora que podía ser solo mía, ella no parecía quejarse pero tenia que soltarla, no podía ser mía si moría asfixiada, la tome de la mano y la lleve a su casa

tenia ganas de besarla, mis labios comenzaron a decírselo sin mi consentimiento, ella me sonrió, me encanta cuando lo hace, esa sonrisa tenia que ser mía, solo mía, sentí su respiración cera mío, ella me dio un beso pero no donde yo quería, otro impulso, la bese, esta vez rápido, me aleje rápidamente, quería llegar cuanto antes a mi casa, hay estaría seguro, hay ella no tenia efectos sobre mi, era elle, no yo, era ella, ella me estaba haciendo esto pero la quería para mi, no iba a descansar hasta que fuese mía.

+ FIN DEL POV DE RYOMA+

Había amanecido, sakuno salio de su casa a toda prisa, ya estaba retrasada, sintió que era detenida, alguien la había agarrado del brazo

-te dije que pasaría por ti hoy

-nn, pero ya es tarde si no vamos a clase ahora n...

- hoy no iremos a clases, sígueme

- que no iremos a clases

- vas a venir o no?

- no creo que

ryoma había vuelto a besar a sakuno, esta vez tiernamente, cuando termino de hacerlo tomo la mano de sakuno y la llevo consigo, sakuno era como un muñequita, hacia todo lo que le decía, pero en verdad haría todo, sin importar las consecuencias

-: no sean malpensados, bueno, si tope el fondo de la cursilería tienen que avisarme, si le falta más, cosa que dudo, también tienen que avisarme

A donde llevaría Ryoma a Sakuno... Pues lean y lo sabrán

Es extraño, vives tu vida enamorada de un chico que te ignora y que ni si quiera es capaz de reconocer tu existencia pero aun asi lo amas y amarlo tanto tiempo, aunque sea en secreto vale la pena, mírenme ahora, yo, Sakuno Ryuzaki, faltando a clases solo por complacer al extraño chico que al parecer me es irresistible

-Ryoma, a donde vamos

-acaso no confías en mi

-no es eso, solo que este lugar

-no me digas que me tienes miedo

-no, bueno si, pero no como tu crees

-ven

-ryoma

-que pasa

-este es un hotel

-no tiene nada de raro que entremos, raro seria que entrara con un chico o tu  
con una chica

-, para que me has traído hasta aquí

-acaso no confías en tu novio

Era extraño, bueno todo seigaku sabe de su relación pero se supone que era solo para que ese molesto profesor dejara de molestar a sakuno y aun así ryoma la besaba y la abrazaba y hacia cosas innecesarias, es decir, ¡cuando se habían vuelto una pareja?

Ryoma: es en el cuarto piso

Sakuno: que cosa

Ryoma: el lugar a donde vamos

Sakuno//////, no crees que somos muy jóvenes

Ryoma: ¬¬, sakuno, no me digas que piensas que te traje para

Sakuno: °/°, no es para eso, entonces que hacemos en este lugar  
Ryoma: desenmascarar a ese profesor, pero si quieres podemos aprovechar para

Sakuno: no, estoy bien asi

Ryoma: por eso me encantas

Sakuno//////

Ryoma: es aquí

Sakuno: que cosa

Ryoma: la habitación de aquel sujeto

Sakuno: Ryoma, no esta bien invadir el espacio personal

Ryoma: Pues el no respetaba el tuyo mientras te acosaba

Sakuno: ¬¬, esta bien, pero tu te haces responsable

Ryoma abrió la puerta, ese lugar en verdad era un asco, había ropa tirada por todo el lugar, no solo la de el sino también uniformes y no cualquier uniforme, eran uniformes femeninos de seigaku,

Ryoma: ese maldito

Sakuno: entonces no era la única

Ryoma: así parece

Sakuno: gracias

Ryoma: ... por que me agradeces

Sakuno: por todo, por estar siempre ahí

Ryoma: sakuno

Sakuno: si no me hubieras ayudado de seguro yo hubiera terminado...como las dueñas de estos uniformes

Ryoma: CALLATE, TO JAMAS LO HABRIA PERMITIDO

Sakuno: gracias

Ryoma tomo a sakuno de la cintura, la llevo hacia donde el se encontraba, ella lloraba y a ryoma le gustaba, no sabia que le gustaba más, verla llorar o verla reir, que egocéntrico, tal vez paso mucho tiempo con syusuke, quien sabe

Ryoma: le haré pagar

Sakuno: ...

Ryoma: le haré pagar todas las veces que te hizo llorar

Sakuno: ryoma, puedo preguntarte algo

Ryoma: que

Sakuno: nosotros...somos algo

Ryoma/////, que si somos algo

Sakuno: bueno, ayer tu me besaste y hoy también, hace unos momentos dijiste que éramos

Ryoma: ah, era eso

Sakuno: como que eso, para mí no es solo eso

Ryoma: para mi tampoco, es solo que no estoy acostumbrado a hablar de...

Sakuno: de tus sentimientos ¬¬

Ryoma: te amo sakuno, era eso lo que querías escuchar no?

Sakuno////, nunca vas a cambiar, sigues siendo tan frió como siempre

Ryoma: eso es lo que te gusta de mi no?

Sakuno: o/o, lo que me gusta de ti?

Ryoma: (tomando a sakuno de la cintura y apegándola hacia el) ¿Qué es lo que te gusta de mi sakuno?

Sakuno/////////

Ryoma: ya veo...

Sakuno: ¬¬, dime echizen y que es lo que te gusta de mi?

Ryoma: oo, bueno yo...tu, y tus, también me gustan tus

Sakuno: ryoma Echizen ¿estas tartamudeando? nn

Ryoma: deberíamos pasar menos tiempo juntos

Sakuno: ¬¬, como quieras

Ryoma: a lo que vinimos

Sakuno: para que es esa cámara

Ryoma: necesitamos pruebas

Sakuno: ah, vas a tomar algunas fotos nn

Ryoma: si, con esto de seguro que hacemos que lo boten

Sakuno: nn, te ves tan lindo cuando te enojas

Ryoma/////, voy...a tomar la fotos

-: otro fic chiquito pero bonito  
Bueno, ryoma se ha vuelto más cursi, no importa, así me gusta a me  
alguien podría ayudarme, ya no se que más hacerle al fic, y si siguen mis ideas cursileras este fic va a quedar más cursi que un caramelo de miel con azucar granulada y les aviso que ese dulce aun no existe

Porfis, si me ayudan les doy ...la "gracias", bueeeeno


	3. Chapter 3

**...:AhodollCreations:...  
Ayudame**

**CAP6: Primera vez**

Ryoma: a lo que vinimos

Sakuno: para que es esa cámara

Ryoma: necesitamos pruebas

Sakuno: ah, vas a tomar algunas fotos nn

Ryoma: si, con esto de seguro que hacemos que lo boten

Sakuno: nn, te ves tan lindo cuando te enojas

Ryoma/////, voy...a tomar la fotos

Ryoma se dedico a lo que el llamo tomar evidencias mientras que sakuno salio de aquella habitación y se dirigió hacia la sala, encontró muchas cosas extrañas, le sorprendía mucho, cualquier estudiante novato de seigaku, en especial una chica, subestimarían mucho a aquel profesor, su apariencia joven, varonil y definitivamente su atractivo físico lo convertirían en el príncipe de toda chica, sakuno solo recordaba como sus amigas hablaban de lo hermoso que seria que kaoru Kusanagi su profesor de química se fijase en ellas, a sakuno le parecían repulsivos todos esos comentarios ya que era ella quien vivía en carne propia lo espantoso que había llegado a ser que aquel profesor la acosase y ahora, estaba ella en su departamento mirando cuan descuidada era la verdadera personalidad de aquel sujeto, muchas veces se sentía agradecida hacia el, es decir mírenla ahora, su sueño se había hecho realidad, no solo podía besar los labios de su amado príncipe, sino que también sabia que era correspondida, Ryoma era el chico más guapo por tanto también el más popular y todas las chicas a las que había llamado sus novias eran solo maniquíes, luego llego ella, también era linda, una de las más hermosas de todo seigaku para ser exacto, perol a apariencia de ella era totalmente opuesta a la de las anteriores novias de ryoma, ella era más chica mientras que las otras sin ofender parecían prostitutas de barrio, simples putas como todos les decían, por eso estaba segura de que con ella era diferente, aparte el ya se lo había dicho, cada vez que la veía llorando el se lo decía con frases como: Por que contigo todo es tan diferente o Siempre me haces pensar que soy otra persona y cosas por el estilo y mírenlo, tan preocupado esta por ella que llegar a los extremos era poco para describir lo que estaba haciendo por ella

Sakuno salio de su trance por unos momento y se dirigió hacia una puerta al parecer se trataba de un baño, uno que además servia de revelado casero de fotos, al intentar ver de quienes eran hizo caer un liquido, era ese acido que usan los otografos para revelar fotos, el acido no era peligroso lo unico que hizo fue preocupar al joven que se encontraba en la otra habitación haciendo que fuese inmediatamente hacia donde ella se encontraba

-estas bien sakuno, ¿Note paso nada?

-no, nn, estoy bien, solo queria ver que era todo es...t..o

Ambos se quedaron perplejos ante aquella abominación, su profesor era en verdad un pervertido, no solo habían fotos de el y las estudiantes que había llevado a la cama, sino que también se encontraron con fotos de sakuno besando a ryoma, de Ryoma mientras subía su mano por debajo de la falda de sakuno, de sakuno mientras el viento desacomodaba su falda obteniendo tomas de su ropa interior, sakuno-ryoma, ryoma-Sakuno, y mas sakunos solas y muchas más sakuno besando a ryoma, en verdad estaba obsesionado, ahora que lo pensaban, a veces escuchaban el sonido de un flash mientras estaba juntos y aquella vez...

Flash Back-------------(cortar y pegar, nn, eso es lo que hice uuU)

Sakuno no dejaba de aferrarse a ryoma y Ryoma tampoco parecía querer soltar a Sakuno hasta que ambos se sorprendieron, era el sonido de un flash, el sonido que se escucha cuando alguien toma una foto

Fin del Flash Back-------------(cortar, pegar y agregar fin adelante, nn, lo volví a hacer uuU)

-Ese maldito

-siempre estuvo siguiéndome, nn, por alguna razón esto no me sorprende

- tan ingenua como siempre mi querida sakuno (lo dijo mientras la rodeaba por la cintura haciendo que se sonrojara y sin querer resbalo cayendo ambos sobre aquel acido, sakuno quedo abajo y el acido hizo efecto en su cabello haciéndole cambiar de color en tonos disparejos (solo un poquito y no en todo el cabello)y su ropa también se decoloro, ryoma se levanto, dejandola en el suelo

- lo mejor será que te cambies, traes la ropa con la que entrenas? (tennis)

-si, pero aquí?

- yo estaré en la otra habitación

Explicación: Justo cuando sakuno y ryoma cayeron al suelo, ryoma sintió a la perfección el delicado cuerpo de sakuno, fijándose mejor en sus curvas, luego sintió como un bulto crecía entre sus pierna, pero antes de pensar en sus deseos pensó en Sakuno, la amaba y por una estupidez no la perdería, por eso decidió levantarse y así intentar...como se dice...(desde la otra habitación de mi casa se escucha a sango gritar: ENFRIARSE!), AH! si, enfriarse, nn

Sakuno hizo caso como siempre a su príncipe, se desvistió y se dispuso a lavarse un poco el cabello, cuando termino rodeo su húmedo y desnudo cuerpo con una toalla, la maleta de sakuno se encontraba en la habitación en la que se supone debe esta ryoma y en la maleta estaba la ropa que se supone debía llevar al baño para cambiarse uuU

-Ryoma! po..podrias traer mi bolso

- cual? (se escucho desde la otra habitación)

- el negro

- cual de to...

- Ryoma!1, ¿Qué pasa?

Sakuno se dirige a la habitación, en eso se ve a un ryoma sosteniendo una de las prendas intimas de sakuno

- , ¿Qué ...qeue se supone que estas haciendo?

- Sakuno.., tu...estas,ebn toalla

Un silencio invadió la habitación por parte de ambos, sakuno sujetando fuertemente la toalla que la rodeaba y ryoma dirigiendo su vista de la ropa interior a sakuno hacia sakuno en toalla, un sudor rodó por la frente de ryoma, sakuno permanecía inmóvil, lo que aparentaron ser 5horas eran solo 3 o 4 segundos , ryoma no aguantaba más, todo ese tiempo estuvo pensando en como sakuno se bañaba, en como pasaba el jabón a través de su cuerpo, envidiaba al jabón, ahora si, ryoma estaba a punto de explotar, todo este tiempo estuvo reprimiéndose a algo que se volvería inevitable...

-Ryoma...yo  
Demasiado tarde, ryoma ya se había abalanzado hacia sakuno, comenzó por besar su boca, rodeando brusca y apasionadamente su espalda, luego sin dejar de besarla la tiro hacia la cama, sakuno aun confundida no sabia si estaba siendo violada o si en realidad ella también estaba poniendo se su parte, ryoma comenzó por quitarse su camisa, luego agarrando de ambos brazos a sakuno, el se puso en cuatro (en esta parte me ayudo sango, así que no se ni lo que escribo)el encima de ella, seguía besando su cuerpo aun cubierto por la toalla, sakuno cerraba fuertemente sus manos, sus ojos estaban igual de cerrados y solo los entreabría y los volvía a cerrar al ver el ahora ya desnudo cuerpo de ryoma, .Ryoma deslizo suavemente sus manos desde la parte inferior hacia arriba lo que hizo que la tolla se abriese. A la vista quedaron dos hermosos pechos Sakuno se tumbó en la cama La lengua de Sakuno dejó de batallar mientras sus ojos se abrían completamente, en una clara muestra de placer.  
Ryoma no podía aguantar su miembro botó como un resorte. Ryoma Notaba la humedad de Sakuno aún a dos centímetros de su piel. Metió dos dedos hasta las falanges y Sakuno ahogó un gemido de dolor. Sin embargo, cuando comenzó a mover los dedos en el interior húmedo de la niña, Sakuno comenzó a dejar escapar gemidos sonoros de placer El cuerpo de Sakuno se arqueó presa del primer orgasmo Sakuno estaba asustada, no creía que 'eso' fuera a caber allí dentro. No sabía si dejarle o decirle que parase, pero cuando Ryoma volvió a meter dos dedos en su vagina, y comenzó a hacerlos girar, Sakuno estuvo convencida que quería. Puso la cabeza de su miembro en la entrada de Sakuno y empujó levemente hasta introducirle poco más de la punta. Al cerebro de Sakuno llegaban informaciones contradictorias de dolor y placer, pero cuando Ryoma introdujo un poco más, Sakuno tuvo un espasmo involuntario causado por un relámpago de dolor que la atravesó de parte a parte. Ryoma presionó un poco más, la tela se rasgó y Sakuno elevó al aire de la habitación un grito de dolor. Su pequeño cuerpo quería expulsar al invasor, pero su corazón quería más y más dolor por que sabía que el dolor pasado un tiempo sería placer.  
Sakuno se convulsionaba de placer, pidiéndole al cielo que esa sensación no acabara nunca. Sakuno volvió a arquearse, fruto de su segundo orgasmo, con una fuerza desproporcionada, levantando los más de setenta quilos de Ryoma varios centímetros del lecho.

Así paso la mañana, quien lo habría imaginado, que la primera vez de sakuno fuese en el apartamento de su acosador y con su príncipe, ambos sabían que no tenían que estar ahí, Ryoma estaba boca arriba, con su cabeza hacia un lado vigilando a sakuno que estaba toda cubierta de sabanas, ryoma lalevanto con sabanas y todo y se dispuso adespertarla, para cuando esta lo hizo su cara ya estaba más roja que un tomate, ryoma tambien mostraba rubor, pero su rostro parecía más bien el de un angel complacido, sakuno aun sonrojada se acurruco como pajarito en los brazos de ryoma, rodeo su cuello y justo cuando sus labios se entreabrían para decirle algo, el se adelanto y susurro un TE AMO...

+Al día siguiente  
¿Quieren saber que pasarla día siguiente, yo también, no mentira, yo ya se pero lo mejor será dejarles así

Como ya se habrán de imaginar esto no pude haberlo hecho sin ayuda, sí fue sango-chan, tuve suerte que me dejara meterle sentimiento a MI fic, bueno el o la que quiera la versión súper Lemon me avisa nnU  
Lo siento este fic también ta cortito, ah, y ni se crean que la cosa termina aquí, opuesto, el profesor volverá en su plan de acoso¡¿Qué hará ryoma'

CHAU, me avisan que tal quedo


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** prince of tennis no me pertenece, por lo menos hasta que konomi se muera o.o y ni asi, ¿creo?

**...:AhodollCreations:...  
Ayudame**

**CAP4: Después de ayer**

Así paso la mañana, quien lo habría imaginado, que la primera vez de sakuno fuese en el apartamento de su acosador y con su príncipe, ambos sabían que no tenían que estar ahí, Ryoma estaba boca arriba, con su cabeza hacia un lado vigilando a sakuno que estaba toda cubierta de sabanas, ryoma la levanto con sabanas y todo y se dispuso a despertarla, para cuando esta lo hizo su cara ya estaba más roja que un tomate, ryoma también mostraba rubor, pero su rostro parecía más bien el de un ángel complacido, sakuno aun sonrojada se acurruco como pajarito en los brazos de ryoma, rodeo su cuello y justo cuando sus labios se entreabrían para decirle algo, el se adelanto y susurro un TE AMO...

----a la mañana siguiente...

Tomoka: PRINCIPE RYOMA!

Ryoma: donde esta sakuno?

- Sakuno, pues aun no a llegado

- ...

- es extraño, ella nunca llega tan tarde, por suerte el profesor Kusanagi no llega, y eso tambien es extraño, el tampoco es de llegar tarde y...AH, PRINCIPE RYOMA A DONDE VAS!

---------sala de profesores--------------------------------

-abuela, en serio, no es necesario, prometo mejorar por mi cuenta, por favor

-deberías estar agradecida de tener a un profesor tan bueno (ahodoll: si claro¬¬) mira que se ofreció el mismo para reforzarte en su materia

- pero abuela

- ya esta decidido, además es tu culpa, desde hace un par de semanas tus notas han bajado, aunque por alguna extraña razón has mejorado mucho en el tenis y en ingles, pero ese no es el punto, estudiaras con Kaoru (kusanagi no Kaidoh)

- pero abuela o/o

- es por tu bien, dijo la entrenadora mientras se marchaba

Sakuno estaba confundida, demasiado, debía contárselo a ryoma, después de todo ya eran...novios (que envidia)

Estaba mas que confundida, asustada, después de todo ese sujeto era la razon por la que odiaba ir a saigaku, justo cuando abria la puerta se encuentra con la persona que trato de esquibar todo este tiempo y no era aquel profesor, sino ryoma, que por que lo hacia, bueno, no es facil dejar de sonrojatse al ver la cara de la persona con la que se paso la noche, estaba claro que sakuno amaba a ryoma, pero verle la cara sin sonrojarse era imposible, en especial con lo de la noche anterior (para mi meses porque hace rato que no actualizo)

- Sakuno, estas bien, ese sujeto no te hizo nada

- ryoma-kun, n...no, no me he topado con el -/-

- que te pasa

-bueno...y...yo

Sakuno fue interrumpida por un apasionado beso por parte del príncipe del tenis (T-T yo también quiedo beso de ryoma) su reccion fue cerrar sus ojos lo mas fuerte que pudo, ryoma rodeaba su cintura mientras llevaba a sakuno de vuelta a la sala de profesores, sakuno se dio cuenta a donde queria llegar ryoma, o tal vez fue su imaginario y era ella la que pensaba cosas rara, sea cual sea el motivo, ambos estaban juntos, besandose, en un sofa, en la sala de profesores y para su mala suerte alguien estaba entrando y adivinen quienes entran a la sala de los profesores, si, un profesor

Kaoru Kusagani: miren a quienes tenemos aquí

r: usted

k: justo te estaba buscando ryusaki

Ante la mención de aquel nombre ryoma se dispuso a abalanzarse sobre aquel tipo, sakuno lo detuvo, ryoma se puso frente a la joven intentando protegerla

k: tranquilo echizen, ni que me la fuera a comer

r: ...

k: aunque ganas no me faltan sabes

s: si es por lo que le dijo a mi abuela, olvidelo

k: acaso tu abuela no te dijo que era por tu bien

r: de que estan hablando

s: mi abuela dijo que se ofrecio a darme clases particulares después de clases

k: vamos echizen, la tienes para tri solo todo el tiempo, acaso no sabes que amar es compartir

r: maldito

ryoma estuvo a punto de abalanzarse hacia aquel sujeto (de nuevo) pero sakuno lo sujeto con un abrazo desde su espalda, rodeándolo completamente, ryoma volteo a ver el rostro de sakuno que ella escondió muy bien con sus cabellos y su apego ante aquel abrazo, su reacción ante aquel acercamiento fue un leve sonrojo, busco en su cabeza para encontrar a su fiel gorra pero no estaba, después de todo en clases no permiten su uso, lastima, ahora nada podría esconder el muy notable sonrojo por parte del príncipe

k: la escena que dan es hermosa, y en verdad envidiable, pero ya esta decidido, comenzamos hoy después de tus entrenamientos de tenis en los que por cierto te ves grandiosa sakuno

Ryoma sintió aquellas ganas de matar al pervertido mientras lo veia alejarse pero algo seguia deteniéndolo, y no era su conciencia o remordimiento, era la frágil joven que seguida rodeándolo desde su espalda

-ry..ryoma-kun, me vas a acompañar verdad

- nunca te dejaría sola con aquel sujeto

La posición de ambos impedía a sakuno ver la cara de ryoma y por lo tanto tampoco su sonrojo, sakuno sonrió mientras se apagaba mas a su príncipe que ante la reacción, sujeto las manos que se sujetaban y se veían tan bien en su pecho

Nada es eterno, la alarma de cambio de hora ya habia sonado, sakuno se separo de ryoma y este volteo a verla, luego la tomo de la mano y regresaron juntos a clases

Fisica, matematicas, educación ambiental, las clases podian volverse aburridas, pero ese dia no eran asi, sako por su parte, comenzo a esmeranse en subir sus calificaciones, y se notaba ya que no habia dejado pasar ni un solo apunte, lastima que no se diera cuanta que de vez en cuando, no, en realidad en todas las clases ryoma echizen se quedaba mirandola, esperando que volteara para ver su sonrisa, ahora seria el quien bajaria sus notas, (uuU: su relación se vuelve peligrosa)

La hora del decanso habia comenzado, tomoka osakada y un grupo de chicas debian hacerle muchas preguntas a sakuno, después de todo ella ahora era la dueña del motivo por el que todas ellas habia formado un club de fans, Sakuno no tenia ganas de escucharlas a ninguna de ellas, después dde todo sabia que solo harían preguntas raras, Ryoma cansado de tener que esperar a que la reunion que aquel grupo de maniaticas que siempre lo seguian terminara, decidio intervenir y se llevo a sakuno lejos de ahí, su intencion era estar con ella SOLOS, para nada raro (antes de que empiensen a pensar mal), solo queria estar con ella, mirarla, sentirla cerca pero mas que nada sentirla suya, sentir que aquella joven le pertenecía,

- ryoma-kun, no podemos pasar por aca

- y a donde quieres que vallamos

-o/o, a, b..bueno, no se

- iremos juntos  
- a...no..no te entiendo  
- Las clases con ese bastardo, no pensaras que te voy a dejar ir sola  
- en realidad no pensaba asistir  
- si, eso suena mucho mejor  
- nn  
- entonces, pasare por ti después de los entrenamientos  
- hai  
La hora del descanso se fue volando, en especial para ryoma y sakuno que se habian ido a la parte mas desertica de seigaku, una vez ahi, se sentaron y acomodaron uno unto al otro, asi era como a ellos les gustaba estar, juntos, el silencio que antes era molesto ahora se veia agradable ante ambos, pero como dije antes, el descanso se fue volando, y ryoma y sakuno tenian que volver a clases...

a la salida+ (ojala y el tiempo pasara asi en mi colegio

tomoka: SAKUNO, donde fuiste con mi principe ryoma, que estuvieron haciendo en todo el descanso ¬¬  
sakuno: nn, n..nada  
- que envidia saku-chan, tienes mucha suerte sabes?  
- u/u, m..me voy a los entrenamientos  
- si, te veo mañana

en las practicas de tenis+  
entrenadora: ryusaki, que haces acá  
- pues, vengo a las practicas  
- es cierto, ayer faltaste no?  
- U/U h..hai  
- ayer quedamos en que no habrán entrenamientos por el resto de la semana, es por que se acercan los exámenes  
no sabia eso

- me estaba olvidando, el profesor kusagani dijo que te esperaba en la sala de maestros, ¿Por qué no me dijistes que ibas mal en esa materia?  
- no voy mal, es mas, creo que he mejorado y mucho  
- y por que tus notas dicen lo contrario? ¬¬  
- b..bueno  
- apurate, el ya te debe estar esperando  
+entrenamiento masculino+  
- nya, no es justo, las chicas no tienen entrenamiento  
ryoma: que  
- si, cohibí, verdad que es injusto?  
- Obhibi a donde vas ¿  
-...  
- tengo algo que hacer!  
Sumire: lo siento ryoma, ayer faltaste a las practicas, hoy tienes doble entrenamiento  
+sala de profesores

por fin llegas, te estaba esperando

-no pienso quedarme mucho rato sabe'  
- entonces, dejame disfrutar del poco tiempo que te tenga a mi ldo  
- sabe- ryoma y yo conseguimos pruebas  
- y que tipo de pruebas  
- pruebas que demuestren lo que le ha hecho a varias estudienates de seigaku, en su apartamento, ¿le suena familiar?  
- no te lo voy a negar, pero no es mi culpa, ellas me lo pedian a gritos, debiste escucharlas, cada vez queian mas y mas  
- no necesito detalles  
- fue tu culpa ryusaki  
-que  
- nunca dejaste que me acercara a ti, acaso no sabes que me vuelves loco  
- alejese  
- no pienso acerlo  
Kusagani comenzaba a sobrepasarse, sakuno estaba rodeada, la puerta estaba cerca pero de el, seria imposible escapar, esta vez estaba mas que atrapada

Ryoma corria por los pasillos deseando que nada malo le haya pasado a sakuno, cuando entro en la sala e profesores se veia como kusagani intentaba acercarse a sakuno mientras ella veia como escapar, ryoma dirigio un fuerte puñetazo en su rostro, fue tan fuerte que lo dejo inconsciente, ryoma se llevo a sakuno el sitio y...

**NOTA: **Este fic ya habia sido publicado en el cafe otaku "paraisoff" y los capitulos son muchos mas cortos, es decir que si lo estan leyendo por primera vez tienen mucha suerte, yo ya lo habia subido tal y como estaba en el paraiso fan fiction, pero me dijeron que eran demasiado cortos y que los administradores de la ff,net se molestaban uu aqui creo que va el doble de capitulos, o.o es que no soy de hacer capitulos largos, uu, o.o pero se hace lo que se puede, ah, y si encuentran comentaros o cosas por asi, son antiguos por que solo estoy copiando y pegando la version publicada en el paraiso ff nnU espero que les este gustando el fic y por favor me dicen que tal les ha parecido se despide ahodoll (dolly valverde)


	5. ta muy chiquito TT Gomen

**Disclaimer:** prince of tennis no me pertenece, solo en mis sueños eso si duermo claro 

**...:AhodollCreations:...  
Ayudame**

**Cap5: Dudas**

Sakuno: aléjese  
Kusagani: no pienso hacerlo  
Kusagani comenzaba a sobrepasarse, sakuno estaba rodeada, la puerta estaba cerca pero de el, seria imposible escapar, esta vez estaba mas que atrapada  
Ryoma corría por los pasillos deseando que nada malo le haya pasado a sakuno, cuando entro en la sala de profesores se veía como kusagani intentaba acercarse a sakuno mientras ella veía como escapar, ryoma dirigió un fuerte puñetazo en su rostro, fue tan fuerte que lo dejo inconsciente, ryoma se llevo a sakuno halándola de un brazo.

- Creí que habías dicho que faltarías a tus "clases" dijo ryoma mientras se detenía en medio de uno de los pasillos  
-Tenia todo planeado, hablo con mi entrenadora para que…...Sakuno fue interrumpida por Ryoma que apoyo una de sus manos sobre la pared justo encima del hombro izquierdo de sakuno logrando acorralarla y claro provocando un fuerte sonrojo por su parte  
-No puedo estar siempre contigo, no debiste exponerte de esa forma dijo ryoma con la cabeza baja, su rostro estaba siendo cubierto por sus negros cabellos ocultando la expresión de ira que en esos momentos le atormentaban  
- ry…ryoma kun?  
- solo ryoma  
-Eh?  
- estamos saliendo no dijo mientras levantaba su rostro mostrando una sonrisa irónica hasta entonces dime solo ryoma….  
- hasta….. Entonces?  
- mientras mas lejos estés de ese sujeto mejor dijo tomando de la mano a sakuno y llevándosela con el

Sakuno seguía a ryoma que lucia algo alborotado por el recorrido que tubo que hacer para poder rescatarla a tiempo, mientras caminaban por los largos pasillos de seigaku, sakuno comenzó a recordar lo que paso el día anterior, la sangre subió hasta su cara y su sonrojo se hizo notorio rápidamente, ryoma se dio cuenta de eso. Desde que había pasado lo que tenia que pasar, sakuno se sonrojaba mas de lo normal, a el no le molestaba, es mas, el se sentía "complacido" al ver el efecto que causaba ante la joven Ryusaki

A pesar de sentirse un poco incomoda al estar a lado de la única persona que le hacia sentir cosas raras, sakuno entristeció al recordar las palabras que había dicho su príncipe, cuando menciono que mientras salían podía decirle solo ryoma, acaso el estaba pensando en terminar con ella, acaso esto solo era un juego, acaso el solo se había interesado en ella solo por…… y justo ayer…….. lo dos…….. El corazón de sakuno dejo de latir, sintió como una fuerte punzada atravesaba su pecho, ryoma solo estaba buscando con quien divertirse, eso seria lo mas lógico, después de todo el nunca noto que existía y el hecho de que se enamorara de ella mientras fingía salir con ella, ahora parecía mas el guión de una telenovela barata

Sakuno dejo de caminar, ryoma, que aun tenia agarrada su mano, volteo a verla, estaba llorando, si había algo que odiaba mas que perder en un partido de tenis, era ver a sakuno llorando, no que le conmoviera, es mas, seria fácil decirlo, pero la odiaba cuando lo hacia, no precisamente a ella, solo odiaba verla haciéndolo, tal vez por que justo cuando lo hacia el se convertía en otra persona  
Sakuno miro como ryoma se acercaba, iba a secar una de sus lagrimas, sakuno aparto su rostro salio corriendo del lugar dejando a ryoma con mas de una reacción por hacer pero sin realizar.. …

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Ya había amanecido, era hora de comenzar con otro "maravilloso" día, sakuno se preparo para llegar a tiempo a clases, se había acostumbrado a ir acompañada de ryoma, pero tener que esperarlo le había costado ya muchos castigos, hoy no iría con el, quería evitarlo a toda costa, agradecía lo que el estaba haciendo por ella, es mas lo amaba mucho antes de que lo hiciera pero el solo hecho de pensar que la estaba usando la deprimía lo suficiente como para querer "odiarlo" pero esa palabra junto a los verdaderos sentimientos que la dominaban no eran mas que eso una simple palabra, algo que dices y nada mas…  
Bajo por las escaleras esperando no despertar a nadie y cual fue su sorpresa al abrir la puerta, era ryoma, recostado justo en la entrada, aun que mas bien lucia dormido pero eso n evitaba que su rostro pareciese el de un ángel

Ahodoll: se que esta es mi "única" historia "seria" pero no puedo evitar de gritar cuando escribo tantas cosas rosaditas o.o acaso no les gustaría encontrar a ryoma medio dormido en la entrada de su casa justo cuando van a salir o.o ( )

Sakuno no pudo evitar sonrojarse, el estaba ahí, por ella, era tanto el sonrojo de su cara que su corazón se agitaba cada vez mas para intentar bombear lo que sobraba de sangre al resto de su cuerpo  
Ryoma comenzó a abrir sus ojos y una sonrisa de satisfacción volvió a formarse en su rostro al ver al foco rojo, digo, a sakuno frente a el  
pensé que saldrías mas temprano, y yo que me levante a las 5 por que pensé que querías evitarme, dijo mientras se acercaba si alterar la hermosa sonrisa que había hecho solo para ella  
- yo..  
- me vas a decir por que saliste corriendo ayer, o ese es otro de tus misterios, no me digas que el profesor de matemáticas también esta acosándote, por que me encantaría seguir fingiendo que soy tu novio  
-entonces….si estabas fingiendo  
.. ryoma dejo de sonreír, ya sabia a donde iba esto, Por fin entendía la extraña reacción de la chica, ahora su rostro se mostraba serio  
Ryoma tomo a sakuno del brazo, estaba molesto con ella, como pudo dudar, el o era de hacer esas cosas y las hacia por ella, y como le respondía ella, pensando que todo era un juego, el, ryoma echizen, el príncipe del tenis, ni si quiera ve un partido de tenis como un juego, como podría tomar algo tan "serio" como lo que le pasaba con sakuno, como un juego?  
piensas que es un juego dijo molestándose y alzando su tono de voz piensas que yo jugaría con algo tan impórtate ahora estaba tomando a sakuno por la cintura piensas que yo podría hacerte algo así esta vez la acreció hacia el, que ría ver los ojos de la persona que lastimo su orgullo y que aun así estaba dispuesto a perdonar mil veces  
entonces, no lo es o.o? dijo llegando al punto máximo de sonrojo al tener t de cerca de ryoma  
ryoma sonrió al ver la infantil forma de reaccionar de sakuno, acerco su rostro hacia su pecho abrazándola fuertemente mientras su rostro se perdía en sus cabellos así era su forma de responder y para sakuno eso era mas que suficiente, aun que era extraño, el fue quien reclamo cuándo se suponía que sakuno era la que tenia que hacerlo, por lo menos no le pidió que se disculpara…

Ahora si ryoma echizen no podría volver a mirar directamente a sakuno y peor a sus ojos, se había mostrado demasiado vulnerable, mas bien sensible", aun que le tranquilizaba saber que solo ella conocía ese lado de el, a menos que ya le haya contado a su "amiga" la gritona, pero eso era algo que averiguaría otro día, aun era temprano para ir a saigaku, ya verían en que aprovechar ese rato libre…

**Comentario para el paraiso ff:**  
o.o ya termine o.o quiero mas, uu, y eso que soy yo la que escribe  
La verdad quede muy complacida con este capitulo, nn y espero también que les haya gustado, ¬¬ aun que me hubiera gustado que fuera un poco mas largo, uu pero ni modo… (la autora no tiene derecho de quejarse) Después de hacer un capitulo tan rosado y sincero como este, me gustaría recibir sus comentarios oo es que si no veo comentarios siento que nadie lo ha leído, o si por ejemplo veo 5 comentarios, pienso que solo cinco personas lo leyeron uu y eso hace que atrase mas la "súper entrega" nn, así es como miki-chan le puso a la actualización de este fic, nn  
Bueno, si tengo tiempo voy a actualizar mas fics, es mas, horita me están viniendo ideas para báculos y estrellas,y tambien para Realidad, fantasmas y espiritus. o.o aun que no me decido aun, ya llevo 11 fics publicados y ninguno sin terminar, o.o, pero son solo eso ideas, uu siempre que me vienen ideas para un fic termino escribiendo la continuación de otro …  
Saludos a: Tsu asakura,cherry mems, marip, SaPalu7, jacky otaku, sakuno, haine asakura, creao y a todas las que me escriben

**Comentario para la ven, les dije que yo era de fics cortitos, nn pero igual lo subi, se que me estoy arriesgando pero no importa, como no conozco a nadie (aun) no puedo mandar saludos, o.o solo a marip y tsu asakura que fue la que me dijo como subir nn, gracias por leer el fic y me avisan si quieren que suba recopilatorisa para que salgan fics largos o si los subo como me salen normalmente, aun que si quieren los largos, me demorare meses en subirlos nn**

**Comentario para el grupo msn: "RyoSaku Fans"**  
Gracias miki-chan, y no te preocupes, no voy a dejar que sango altere mis fics y mi mente de nuevo n.n, ah, ya hice mas wallpapers, espero que les gusten..n.n


	6. no me maten TT

**Disclaimer: **Ryoma es mio, mio y solo mio, u.uU pero como soy buena se los comparto XD (ryoma ed mi madido o.o y el resto son mis amantes n.nU)

**N/Ahodoll:** Gomen nasai! T.T, cometí un error y uno inmenso, u.u, el capitulo anterior era un borrador, o.o no me había dado cuenta sino hasta después de que mis acosadoras personales me medio mataran por la pésima trama que tubo, T.T pero no fue mi culpa, o.o bueno, si fue mi culpa, u.uU prometo no dejar a Micaela meterse en mi cuenta, ella intenta ayudar, pero por mas que lo hace NO LE SALE o.o(aclaraciones al final), u.u espero ser perdonada, con todo aquí se los pongo, no hay muchos cambios pero si hacen mas significativo al fic, n.n, igual esta corto así que GOMEN de nuevo u.uU

* * *

**...:AhodollCreations:...  
Ayudame**  
El original hecho por ahodoll sin metidas de mano por parte de micaela u.u

**Cap 6 o 9** (el original y no el borrador)** "Secuestro"**

En seigaku algo estaba pasando, todos los profesores se habían ausentado durante las tres primeras horas de clases, los alumnos disfrutaban ese día, excepto sakuno, que sabia perfectamente el motivo de la junta de comité, por que no eran solo los profesores, eran todas las autoridades del plantel las que estaban en la reunión, y eso se debía a que unas fotos y una carta describían perfectamente a la verdadera personalidad del maestro de química kaoru kusagani..

La semana anterior ella y Ryoma habían tenido su primera discusión, pero todo acabo bien, el la había llevado al muelle, el lugar en el que tuvieron su primer beso, sakuno se sorprendió mucho ya que un chico no es de hacer ese tipo de cosas, y peor aun, tomando en cuenta de que ryoma no era cualquier chico, ese día había sido "extraño?"

Esa misma tarde habían quedado en enviar las pruebas que consiguieron el día que se metieron en su departamento, las fotos, los uniformes, incluso los videos! Todo fue enviado a la autoridad mas poderosa que tenia seigaku, a Ryoma le huebiese gustado hacer justicia con sus propias manos, pero eso solo empeoraria su situación ya que kusagani habia denuncuiado su agresión, recordandole la ultima vez que el sujeto intento propasarse con sakuno..

Junta De Comité

Ahora todos entendían el por que de los retiros de muchas las sus estudiantes de seigaku, kaoru no tenia ninguna cuartada preparada, no tubo ninguna mentira con la cual defenderse, pero nadie tenia de que culparle, todo había pasado fuera de seigaku, y si mal no recordaban, el director de la institución estaba casado con una joven que en su tiempo fue estudiante mientras el comenzaba su carrera como inspector….  
Director: Es inaudito, seigaku jamás estuvo en una situación tan alarmante, este sujeto debe ser despedido lo antes posible!  
Prof:- a mi también me gustaría hacer eso, pero nos es imposible hacer tal cosa  
Rector:- Como, piensan dejarlo aquí, abusando de cuanta chica le sea atractiva  
Dir: - Hemos hablado con las jovencitas que se vieron afectadas, ninguna denuncio abuso o intento de violación, según parece todo fue por voluntad propia, además ninguna gracias a kami, ha quedado embrazada…  
Kusagani: Lo ven, no tienen de que acusarme, todas ellas estuvieron conmigo por placer.  
Dir: no se como es capaz de vernos a la cara, no se da cuenta lo que les ha hecho a la vida de cada una de las estudiantes a las que……. Me da repugnancia, esa sonrisa! Deje de reír, no se da cuenta en que situación esta!  
Kusagani: yo solo se.. que no pueden hacerme nada…, no hay motivos para despedirme, y no pienso renunciar  
Prof: - pues no, no hay motivo, pero si usted ha sido capaz de mentir todo este tiempo, no veo por que nosotros no  
K: nani?  
Dir: - Su carta de despido ya fue redactada, y como motivo hemos puesto que ha sido "recorte de personal",  
Kusagani: - no pueden hacer eso!  
Rector: - claro que podemos, Kusagani, Seigaku se ve obligado a prescindir de sus servicios como maestros  
Kusagani: - malditos!  
Dir:- Diga lo que quiera, nada que venga de una lacra nos puede afectar

/Primer receso/

Ya escucharon, parece que van a votar al maestro kusagani!  
por que, debe haber una regla que prohíba deshacerse de los maestros guapos  
Parece que le están acusando de violación…  
Que, y quien ha sido la afortunada  
- recuerdas a todas las chicas que se han ido retirando en el transcurso del año  
no te creo!  
lastimosamente es así, fueron todas ellas

/

Sakuno intentaba relajarse, las horas anteriores fueron de pura tortura, ella no quería verse involucrada en nada, recordar los momentos en los que ese sujeto se le insinuaba le causaban un miedo terrible, sabia que ese sujeto no pararía hasta hacerla suya, el mismo se lo había dicho….

-toma ryoma le extendió una lata de Ponta  
- gracias….. ryoma se sentó junto a ella  
- no te preocupes besándole la frente veras que ese sujeto pagara caro por todo lo que hizo  
- gracias ryoma, sonrojándose por la acción del chico pero ahora…… quisiera estar sola  
- te dije que no me apartaría de ti poniéndose frente a ella no hasta que ese sujeto comience a pudrirse en la cárcel  
- no lo digo por eso, mira! señalando a unos arbustos las chicas ya han comenzado a espiarnos, no me gusta que hagan eso, y lo peor viene cuando tu te vas, ahí es cuando comienzan los interrogatorios T.T  
- no es mi culpa tomándole el rostro querer estar contigo ryoma comenzó a apoderarse de sus labios, sakuno, como era de costumbre, no puso ninguna resistencia, y el no iba a desaprovechar esa oportunidad, mientras ambos seguían juntos Sakuno puso sus manos en el pecho de ryoma, intentando formar un espacio que los "separase" recordándole que no era ni el lugar ni la hora para hacer ese tipo de cosas,  
-disculpen

Ryoma seguía apoderándose de la joven, sakuno intento darle la minima importancia a su "distracción" pero cuando habrio sus ojos para ver quien era, se levanto como relámpago, alejando a Ryoma e intentando limpiarse un poco su rostro ya que a ryoma de vez en cuando se le olvidaba donde quedaban sus labios y terminaba recorriendo su rostro como perrito, n.n

-oba-san! sakuno se levanto mientras acomodaba un poco su falda y su blusa (u/u)  
- no te disculpes sakuno,¬¬ , abotonándose su chaleco fue ella quien interrumpió  
por mi no se preocupen, es mas, me alegra que mi nieta haya sido la que lograse cambiar tu actitud ryoma, pero pienso que seigaku no es el lugar correcto para dar ese tipo de espectáculos, es más no creo que ningún lugar sea el adecuado, es por eso que tu y yo debemos hablar ryoma, quiero que dejemos bien en claro tu relación con mi nieta y…………… o.o donde están!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-no creo que dejar a la abuela hablando sola haya sido buena idea…  
- u.u sabes que odio cuando nos interrumpen acorralándola contra la pared ahora si…  
-Ryoma! esta vez el había sido mas directo y comenzó por su cuello (u.uU lime? No tengo idea)  
Sakuno agarro su cabeza intentando separarlo, pero ryoma no le dejaba  
- mientras mas te opongas más duro seré contigo…  
Sakuno se sonrojo ante ese "comentario", ahora que lo pensaba, Ryoma prácticamente se volvía otra persona al momento de.. u/u…(o.o tengo que explicarles con detalles?)  
-Ry…Ryoma! Que haces? mirando a ryoma mientras succionaba su cuello

Así como lo leen, ese día Sakuno obtuvo su primer chupón, y no solo uno, ryoma comenzó a hacer lo mismo por todo los lugares que veía disponibles, justo cuando se disponía a despojarla de su blusa, la "amada" campana anuncio que debían regresar a sus salones (u.uU wi!)

sakuno tomo el rostro de ryoma y le dio un beso en la mejilla debemos irnos dijo mientras se acomodaba su uniforme y le regalaba una sonrisa (nada sonrojada) si no nos apuramos nos castigaran….. comenzando a alejarse del lugar ,y si nos castigan no podrás terminar lo que comenzaste no? sakuno se había alejado del lugar, y dejo atrás a ryoma totalmente desconcertado con actitud, el tambien se acomodo el uniforme y sus cabellos  
Un dato nuevo para Ryoma: desde hace poco había descubierto lo hábil que era sakuno para despeinarlo…

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Altavoz: Todos los alumnos deberán formar en el patio principal, repito, no vallan a sus salones, deben formar en el patio principal…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

- Sakuno, no puedo creer que me hayas traicionado T.T, me dijeron que tu y ryoma estaban besándose!  
- n.nU ..Bueno……..la historia es un poco larga  
- no importa o.o mas te vale que le saques buenas fotos ahora que están saliendo dándole una cámara digital si es posible, has que pose para ti, también mira si le quitas algunas de cuando el era pequeño, no sabes lo difícil que es conseguir sus fotos  
-o.oU esta bien…..  
Dir:muy bien, ahora que están todos reunidos, queremos manifestar lo que ha estado sucediendo en estos últimos meses  
El director comenzó a relatar los hechos, lo hizo lo mas breve posible, omitió la mayoría de las razones por las que kusagani había sido despedido, solo dijo que había sido por "falta a la moral",

Todos comenzaron a susurrar sus comentarios, Ryoma no pudo evitar mirar a Sakuno en esos momentos, al hacerlo, se dio cuenta como la joven tenia perdida su mirada en el suelo, el empuño su mano, jurándose hacer que Kusagani pague por cada lagrima desperdiciada por parte de la joven

Así retornaron a las ultimas horas de clases, El equipo de tenis fue llamado por el altavoz en la ultima hora, se quedarían a entrenar el doble, después de todo el nacional era en un mes mas o menos, y ryoma no era el miembro mas "dedicado" que digamos, había dejado de serlo desde que sakuno entro en su vida, o seria al revés…..

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-no te vas a regresar con ryoma?  
- no, el tiene entrenamiento el día de hoy, mi abuela llegara tarde, me imagino que a esa hora mas o menos terminaran sus practicas.  
- u.u y yo que pensaba regresarme con ustedes, bueno, ni modo, n.n, te veo mañana sakuno!  
- si……, te veo mañana n.n

00000000000000000camino a casa00000000000000000000000000000

Sakuno seguía mirando al suelo, su estado no había mejorado para nada, solo podía estar tranquila con ryoma a su lado, prometiéndole con cada una de sus "caricias" que no permitiría que nada malo le pasase

- Se han salido con la suya un sujeto con gabardina (abrigo súper largo) prácticamente estaba esperando a que sakuno llegara  
Sakuno volteo lentamente ignorando de quien se trataba  
-disculpe, ¿Quién es usted?  
- yo… /rió malévolamente/ yo soy la persona que te hará una mujer

El sujeto se acerco a sakuno y puso un pañuelo en su cara, ella forcejeo lo mas que pudo, pero el le ganaba en fuerza, sakuno cayo en sus brazos, la habían dormido……, este era el comienzo de su pesadilla, una pesadilla en la que su amado príncipe tal vez jamás llegaría a recatarla….

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-donde…..donde estoy?  
Sakuno comenzaba a recobrar la conciencia, estaba atada, sus manos colgaban arriba de su cabeza, el lugar era oscuro, pero no lo suficiente como para ocultar el rostro de su mas grande temor, Kusagani estaba ahí, en una silla, "admirándola" según el, Sakuno no aguanto mas y se hecho a llorar imaginándose lo pero…  
-no llores, no te he hecho nada………………, no aun….

La joven seguía débil, no podía ni hablar por el efecto de la droga, le molestaba la mirada que recorría su cuerpo, en verdad tenia miedo……, tenia miedo de no poder hacer nada…..

Al ver como el sujeto disminuía la distancia entre ambos, ella empezó a intentara zafarse de sus ataduras, pero estaba débil, y el lo sabia, era por eso que a cada intento de resistencia de su parte, el sonreía

-tranquila acercándose a su rostro te aseguro que no te dolerá  
-Basta! el profesor se estaba acercando demasiado, había puesto su mano en una de las piernas de sakuno, esta lloraba y hacia lo posible por apartarlo, pero estaba atada, no podía hacer nada,  
- acaso no te gusta comenzando el recorrido con su mano  
- por favor! Suélteme sakuno ahora solo lloraba, estaba sola, y ni siquiera sabia donde…  
-Por eso siempre me gustaste sakuno, sabes, me gusta mas cuando se resisten…es mas interesante, y lo mejor, es que a la mitad siempre terminan rendidas….

**:CONTINUARA:**

**Ahora si!**m, esta SI era la idea original del capitulo, en todo caso, este si es un AhodollCreations  
Quien es MiKi-Chan: u.u, verán, ella es una gran amiga que me esta "ayudando" con esto de los fics, u.u, es que hace poco me fui al circo (T.T) y todos se empujaban y mi manita quedo lastimada, o.o entonces ella dijo que me iba a ayudar a actualizar (¬¬ mejor dicho, me obliga u.u) o.o, bueno, la cosa va así: yo le doy las ideas, ella las escribe y pasa al computador, y cuando le pregunto: ¿esta tal y cual como te dije, ella responde: Si, ¬¬ estas dudando de mi, y yo respondo: n.nU claro que no… , u.uU para cuneado ella se va, yo reviso lo que hace y ….y….u.u€, (suspiro), n.n bueno, la cosa es que ya les subí el cap, u.u lastimosamente no puede sacar lo que estaba mal por que después de todo ya lo habían leído, así que no me quedo de otra que "acomodarme" a lo que escribió Miki-chan n.n, esta aclaración también va para las que leen "bad Boy", "Jamás Besada" y "Neko", que también fueron redactadas por Miki, u.u pero ayo lo hice XD

**  
IMPORTANTE QUE LEAN; NO SE SALTEN ESTO!**

**Notita:** Para las lectoras del que no sabian, el cap3 al principio tubo errores (igual que este), ese es el cap lemmon, u.uU si no lo han leido, ya esta listo, y NO LO HICE YO, ¬¬ por eso no me gusta este fic, T.T me gusta hacer las cosas sin que le metan mano, u/u y peor de esa forma, n.n igual!1, dejen ayudas para el sig cap XD que dicen, ¿kusagani se pasa o no? u.u si no dejan opciones les daño el fic u.uU

**Gracias a:** ivekag, Ryosaku, octi-chan, Lusy, Adriana, yo, Marip, Kinychan, cherry, feda y a todas las que me escriben!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **u.u si les digo que PoT me pertenece me creerian, (espacio para quew piensen y respondan un: NO!) ¬¬ entonces para que preguntan XD

**Ahodoll:**HOLA, se preguntaran que hago escribiendo tan rápido, u.uU pues me están obligando, y no veo justo que ellas (por acá) sepan la conti y ustedes esperen T.T a mi también me ha pasado antes T.T  
Perdón por lo de los 70 Reviews (hubieron muchas quejas u.uU) no esperaba que acá en la les molestara, n.nU, eso era para las que leen en el paraíso ff, o.o es que ahí falta poco para lque lleguen a los 70 m(u.uU creo) u.uU bueno si me escriben (Gracias a todas!) pero me "entere" que "algunas" entran y leen gratis (la cuota es de un comentario por leída XD) n.n, como sea, ya esta aquí el cap, ¬¬ no se molesten con lo que voy a hacer, u.u todo esta calculado para lo que le sigue al fic o.o o no, XD como sea, n.nU algo se me ha de ocurrir XD

**...:AhodollCreations:...  
Ayudame**

**Cap: 7 o 10** (depende u.uU)** : Cambio de Vida**

-Basta! el profesor se estaba acercando demasiado, había puesto su mano en una de las piernas de sakuno, esta lloraba y hacia lo posible por apartarlo, pero estaba atada, no podía hacer nada,  
- acaso no te gusta comenzando el recorrido con su mano  
- por favor! Suélteme sakuno ahora solo lloraba, estaba sola, y ni siquiera sabia donde…  
-Por eso siempre me gustaste sakuno, sabes, me gusta mas cuando se resisten…es mas interesante, y lo mejor, es que a la mitad siempre terminan rendidas….

Sakuno estaba asustada pero no por eso iba a permitir que ese sujeto se aprovechase de ella..  
Mientras su "maestro" comenzaba a acariciarle, sakuno fingió "cooperar", esto le dio mas confianza al sujeto, que sin pensarlo dos veces se acerco mucho mas a ella pero cuando se disponía a besarla, ella levanto una de sus rodillas y le dio un golpe en una parte muy "sensible" para Kusagani, y mas aun en esos momentos u/u

Estupida!

El sujeto se levanto, esta vez había tomado una de sus piernas levantándola y acomodándola entre su cintura, sakuno forcejeaba lo mas que podía y mas cuando el tipo comenzó a besarla y a pasar mas rápidamente su mano por arriba de la falda

- Suélteme!  
-Y crees que solo por que tu lo dices dejare de hacerte mía?  
- no!... /entre lagrimas/ por favor….

El sujeto se estaba deshaciendo del lazo que sostenía su blusa (Seigaku) ella hacia lo posible por impedir que su cara se acercase mas a ella, pero sus manos seguían atadas y una de sus piernas era obligada a rodear al sujeto..

- Intenta relajarte /limpiándose la baba de una forma sexy / si no lo haces no lo disfrutaras tanto como yo  
-Sakuno levanto su rostro, estaba repleto de lagrimas, sus ojos miraban perdidamente un lugar fijo de la habitación, la salida….  
- voy a desatarte… pero solo si prometes complacerme en todo lo que te pida

Kusagani tomo el rostro de la joven cabiendo que esta lo mirase, ella con un deje perdido asintió con la cabeza, después de todo esta seria su única oportunidad para escapar

El sujeto dio un beso a sakuno, ella cerro sus ojos en señal de desaprobación y asco, dejando escapar otro par de lagrimas, esto por alguna extraña razón causo gracia en el maestro por que mientras desataba a su alumna, reía de una forma en la que solo los pervertidos entienden el significado de ese gesto...  
Ya estaba desatada, ella sintió sus manos caer, pero también sintió a un desconocido agarrarla por la parte de atrás, esta vez no era Kaoru…, acaso había otro sujeto?

-Mira que linda estas /pasando sus manos desde sus hombros hasta sus manos/ No sabia que tenias alumnas tan buenas como esta, tal vez yo también deba ponerme de profesor  
. Suéltala yamato /acercando a sakuno hacia el/ esta presa es mía…  
- como quieras /riendo igual o peor que kusagani/ pero cuando te descuides, ese bombón también será mió…  
Sakuno abri sus ojos lo mas que pudo, si kaoru le causaba escalofríos, ese sujeto le era repugnante…  
-Donde estábamos?.../ kusagani se acerco nuevamente, esta vez siendo directo e intentando quitarle su prenda superior (blusa)  
Sakuno se percato y antes de que continuase, lo empujo sacando fuerzas de quien sabe donde, kusagani cayo al suelo, ella aprovecho la oportunidad y se dirigió hacia la puerta por la que antes había visto salir a ese tal Yamato.. pero no le fue tan fácil, Kusagani le agarro uno de sus tobillos haciendo que ella también cayese al suelo..  
- Estas mas segura aquí …….  
-no/intentando que soltase su tobillo/ es repugnante!  
-Me has roto el corazón…/entre risas/ acaso crees que intento que me ames /rompiendo su blusa/ en cierta forma nos amaremos /secando una de sus lagrimas/ y de una forma muy dulce y dolorosa……

**&&&&&&&&&&&ntriga&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Ryoma descansaba en su casa, su cuerpo estaba exhausto por los entrenamientos de esa tarde, incluso su padre se había reído…., pero su descanso fue interrumpido por su prima nanako..

-Ryoma, es el teléfono…..  
-quien!.. /gritando desde la parte de arriba/  
- la abuela de tu novia /ese comentario alerto a su padre  
Ryoma bajo las escaleras, encontrándose con su "querido" padre..  
-Mírate Ryoma, estas todo cansado, no me digas que con una o dos horas corriendo has quedado de esa forma /mirándolo de arriba a abajo/  
- ¬¬ baka…  
- ¬.¬ Deberías concentrarte mas en el tenis, u.u, no con eso te estoy diciendo que dejes tus "otros" "ejercicios", por que ambos son buen…

Ryoma le lanzo la guía telefónica que estaba junto a la mesita del teléfono (las guías de Japón son el doble de grandes y gruesas que las que conocemos, u.u yo tengo una)

-Moshi-moshi…  
-Ryoma…., Por favor, dile a Sakuno que se venga rápido, tengo que irme unos días y debo indicarle lo que tiene que hacer mientras no estoy..  
-Sakuno no esta conmigo  
-como/sonando agitada y preocuupada7 por dios, ya he llamado a Tomoka y a sus compañeras de salón, creí que estaría contigo, en especial después de lo que vi en el receso  
-u/u, no, no esta acá, me tubo entrenando toda la tarde recuerda…  
-Lo se…, lo peor es que ya ha anochecido, y con esto de ese profesor que acosaba a las…………………..…….Ryoma?...Sigues ahí.?...

Ryoma había colgado el teléfono, como había podido olvidarlo, ese pervertido seguía suelto, y su objetivo principal era sakuno…., SU sakuno…  
Nanjiro: a donde vas?  
-no me esperen!... Ryoma se puso un buzo y una bufanda (es invierno) y salio lo mas rápido que pudo de su casa para ir en busca de sakuno

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

En una habitación muy lejos del lugar, Kusagani fumaba un cigarrillo, a su lado, un bulto de sabanas cubría a una joven, esta lloraba silenciosamente cubriendo su desnudes con sus brazos y sabanas…., bajo la cama, se extendían un rastro de ropas, unas eran de un hombre, la otra era de un uniforme femenino………………uno de Seigaku…

**:FIN**

XD, mentira, continuara, u.uU (ni yo me la crei n.nU), En este capitulo hubo mas bla, bla, bla que capitulo, u.u asi las mantengo tensas, XD

**  
N/ahodoll:** ¬¬ ven, u.u eso les pasa por pedir impacientes el siguiente capitulo, n.n, pues a mi me gusto mucho, y ya verán los que le siguen, o.o aun que le verdad no tengo ni idea, (mentira, n.n ya se que hacer!),  
Bueno, ahora si, no se cuantos comentarios haya , solo espero que sean muchos XD, o.o es que si no leo no me inspiro, n.n y me puso muy feliz ver muchos con apenas un día de estar en la red , eso significa que les gusto o no, bueno, entre esos comentarios surgieron dudas:

Fernanda: respecto a lo del lemmon, según tengo entendido es cuando es lemmon XD, no, en serio o.o, yo tenia entendido que eran partes fuertes entre chico/chica, si esta mal, gracias por avisarme, no tenia idea de que era entre dos chicos la cosa u/u, con todo, perdón, n.n y si cometo mas errores, espero seguir recibiendo correcciones, n.n, muchas gracias…

**Gracias a todas!**, y como ya cumplí, ahora si me despido, no me ven en un apr de meses… XD es que toy ocupada con mi colé, T.T baje en mate, n.n, pero en el resto tengo las notas de "excelente" WI, pero T.T baje en mate… u.u (pero subí en el resto XD) T.T pero baje en mate TT.TT


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **Ryoma me pertenece y es mi marido, el resto de titulares de seigaku haccen el papel de amnates, si no me creen preguntenle a konomi, el les dira que es mentira XD, n.n PoT no me pertenece

**n/ahodoll:** T.T saben, estoy repitiendo el cap, ya lo estaba terminando pero ryoma (perrito nuevo XD) me desconecto el ordenador, T.T casi se medio ahorca jugando en el cableado (conecte el pc al direct TV) n.n igual ya lo volví a hacer, no esta como el original pero espero que sirva de algo, n.n saludos a todas las seguidoras del fic!

**..:AhodollCreations:..  
Ayudame**

**Cap ¿: entre ellos...**

En una habitación muy lejos del lugar, Kusagani fumaba un cigarrillo, a su lado, un bulto de sabanas cubría a una joven, esta lloraba silenciosamente cubriendo su desnudes con sus brazos y sabanas…., bajo la cama, se extendían un rastro de ropas, unas eran de un hombre, la otra era de un uniforme femenino………………uno de Seigaku…

.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

.  
Un joven corría como si su vida dependiese de eso, sin un rumbo específico su única prioridad en ese momento era encontrarla y poder protegerla. Su móvil comenzó a sonar, alguien le llamaba….

-Ahora no puedo contestar, llame luego,..  
-Espera Ryoma, soy yo, sumire, Llamaba para avisarte que sakuno esta conmigo, al parecer se quedo en la casa de una de sus compañeras  
- Cual?  
- no lo dijo, llego un poco extraña, tampoco quiere comer nada  
- Iré para allá  
- nada de eso, entiendo que la ames y te preocupes por ella pero ya es muy de noche, mañana se verán en Seigaku, bueno, hasta mañana  
- espere……….., ya corto. No me creo que te hayas quedado con una amiga sakuno…

Y era cierto, el joven regreso a su casa no muy convencido de la excusa que su novia le había dado a su anciana abuela, Por si fuerza porco su padre no dejo de molestarlo, tubo que aguantarlo hasta que el viejo se fuese a dormir, el resto de la noche el se limito a pensar. Si sakuno jamás dijo nada sobre ese acoso era evidente que ahora tampoco lo haría, ya le había ocultado todo eso a su abuela, acaso a el también le ocultaría cosas

No se sabe cuando, pero una simple mentirita blanca se puede llegar a convertir en una total pesadilla….

…………………………………………………………………….  
……………………………………………………………………………..  
…………………………………………………………………………………….

Ya había amanecido, aun que a decir verdad no había dormido nada, he ido a preguntar por ella a su salón y nadie sabe nada, ninguna de sus amigas hablo con ella anoche, todas dijeron que se regreso sola, SOLA, esa palabra lo estaba desesperando..

-Osakada, sabes algo sobre Sakuno?  
- no, pero según me dijeron hoy va a faltar  
- faltara?  
- si, escuche a la entrenadora Sumire decirlo…  
- sabes que le pasa?  
- no, anoche la llame para un trabajo pero se negó a contestar, hoy en la mañana intente llamarle de nuevo y dijo que no se sentía mal, pero no le creo. Sakuno es mi amiga y se que algo no anda bien con ella  
- ya veo (recogiendo su maleta)  
- Ryoma sama, a donde vas con tus cosas. ¿Te fugaras para cuidar de sakuno?  
- no creo que este enferma, aun así tenemos que hablar, yo………………tengo que verla  
- si….

………………………………………………………………………………  
………………………………………………………………………………..  
…………………………………………………….. con ella….

Una joven estaba postrada en una cama, con muchas sabanas cobijándola, a pesar de no estar enferma ella no estaba bien, y no solo era por que desde la noche anterior se le dificultaba un poco caminar, también estaban los golpes que la cubrían por completo, tal vez por eso se ocultaba y talvez también por eso lloraba…

Anoche no logro dormir, solo podía llorar, Sakuno abrazaba con mucha fuerza una fotografía en la que una joven pareja posaba, era ella, ella y su amado Ryoma. Esa foto era la historia de cuando eran felices…. Pero ahora eso ya no podría ser, o si?

Habrá sido de dolor, habrá sido por tristeza pero poco a poco Sakuno fue quedándose dormida, si fuese por ella, aquel sueño habría sido eterno, pero tanta felicidad no podía ser posible, o al menos eso parecía….

………………………………………………………………………………  
………………………………………………………………………………..  
…………………………………………………….. con el……

Se había fugado y todo por una chica, pero no era cualquier chica. Sonara extraño pero sakuno ryusaki se convirtió en el primer amor del joven tenista

Ahora el estaba camino a verla, el tenia que estar preparado para lo que fuese a pasar, sabia que no todo podía ser felicidad absoluta, sabia los riesgos que su novia corría al estar sola y aun así ese día la descuido, pobre imbecil, eso era en lo que se había convertido Echizen, en alguien capaz de nada para protegerla

Ya esta ahí, frente a la puerta principal, no era necesario llamar para anunciarse ya que la misma sakuno le había dado un juego de llaves que ya en varias ocasiones le habían sido útiles… pero ahora, la razón por la que iba era diferente, muy, muy diferente a las anteriores, esta vez el tenia miedo, pero eso no evito que entrase con el mismo rostro y expresión de siempre..

Primero miro la sala, los muebles y el comedor, esos lugares le hacían recordar el antes, muchas imágenes venían a su mente y a mediada que se acercaba mas a esos lugares su sonrojo se encendía cada vez mas, pero desapareció fácilmente al encontrarse con las escaleras que llevaban directo a la habitación de la chica, que como lo sabia, pues era resultado de sus "visitas" o "trabajos grupales" que muy a menudo los hacían reunirse después de clases…

………………………………………………………………..  
……………………………………………………………….  
…………………………………………….entre el y ella….

Entrar a su habitación y verla ahí, débil, abrazándose a si misma, sin siquiera sabe r nada de lo sucedido, ryoma había comenzado a sentirse culpable y faltaba poco para que sus ojos se humedecieran, pero sonrió un poco irónico al ver el retrato que sostenía entre sus brazos, era una foto de ambos juntos, ambos la tomaron mientras salían, "¿mientras salían?", eso sonó como pasado, acaso era eso, acaso ya no habría un después, que cuando alguien falla no hay que ayudarle a salir adelante, fuera como fuera el estaba ahí, junto a ella

No tardo en sentarse junto a ella, lenta y cuidadosamente la acomodo entre sus brazos y la abrazo como nunca antes lo había hecho, inhalando el perfume de sus cabellos, no dejándola ir. Era así como el le decía que le pertenecía…

Sakuno levanto pesadamente sus ojos, se quejo un poco ya que varias de sus heridas estaban siendo lastimadas por culpa del abrazo, apenas vio quien estaba junto a ella, se lanzo inmediatamente a el, devolviendo el gesto y llorando en su regazo, ambos quedaron así, abrazados………, ambos también lloraron, ella lo había por vergüenza, el, el lloraba por sentirse obsoleto. Pero había que olvidarse de esos detalles, incluso entre lagrimas ambos hacían uno solo y era así como debía ser….

………………………………………………….  
………………………………………………………………………..  
……………………………………………………. Entre ellos…………………

-gomen nasai ryoma kun  
- Baka sin dejar de llorar y apegándola mas hacia el no tienes que disculparte

La joven asintió y se dejo abrazar, sus lagrimas ahora eran de alegría, y tenerlo cerca era la razón

Nadie sabe que pasara de ahora en adelante, nadie sabe si seguirán juntos, nadie sabe si aquel demonio llamado kusagani recibirá su merecido ni si Ryoma ara algo o no contra el, eso era algo que luego solucionarían juntos

-Ryoma-kun, no tan fuerte, me duele ese hombro  
- gomen, así esta bien (soltando un poco el gesto)  
- hai…., pero no dejes de abrazarme  
- no lo haré…. (Besando su frente)

**:CONTINUARA:**

WE, a mi me encanto, n.n espero que a ustedes también

Este iba a ser el fin, ¬¬ pero me dijeron que no lo merecía y Micaela dijo que el fin de este fic tenia que ser mas impactante, XD así que me esforzare al máximo, n.n pensaba hacerlo el fic que viene pero recordé que agregue otro personaje, ¿recuerdan a yamato, n.n pues que creen, o.o esperen, no les tengo que adelantar nada, n.n , como sea, espero comentarios y prometo actualizar si recibo 30 XD, o.o será que pido mucho, o.oU bueno pues lo hago para ganar tiempo (dudo recibir tantos) n.nU así que mientras eso sucede tendré una excusa para no subir rápido y decir "no por que aun no tengo lo que pedí XD" n.n, espero sus comentarios, ¬¬ y gomen por hacerle eso a sakuno u.u pero las circunstancias se dieron así, y esperen a ver que pasa en el siguiente cap, ahí si que me matan, pero luego me amaran con lo que le hago al que le sigue - y al que le sigue, (ya tengo ideas XP) o.o será que este fic nunk acabara, u.u quien sabe, hasta entonces, ahodoll se despide!

Chau n.n

aqui abajito se dejan comentarios, n.n me dejas uno? n.nU, eh?


End file.
